beLIEve xXx Jrock Fanfiction
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: In a world of demons and angels, Sen is the Commander of the Kin Army, destined to fight off Tsuchiya Anna and her army of the Onyx. With the Elder Sugizo in love with her, she falls for a demon on the side, Aoi. Can she defend her people and her heart?
1. Preface

The afterlife.

A phrase that keeps people thinking, that makes them wonder really where a soul goes when it's time has expired in the world of the living. Will they go to Heaven, the unspeakable place where the roads are paved with gold and good fills the air? Or will they go to hell, where pain is on a daily basis and darkness roams as far as the eye can see?

What if these theories are all wrong? What if there was a place in the afterlife, where these two places exist beside each other? A world of demons on the west, a world of angels on the east, what if their harmonic times of living together are about to run out by the greed for power and luxury?

What if...?

A war is waging between Chijigoku and Akaruishi, the places hereafter for the souls that have moved on from the living worlds. Chijigoku, the demon world housing the Onyx Immortals and Vampyres, is greedy for power and reign over Akaruishi, the world of the angels. Sen is in the middle of it all, being the only slayer angel that had been to Chijigoku and lived to tell the story. Sen, trained in combat and weaponry, is destined to assist the Elders in the final battle, which approaches rapidly.

In the battle approaching on the day of the Hallow, when the Immortals and Vampyres are at thier strongest, Sen is prepared for anything...but The GazettE.

The newest addition to the Onyx Kingdom, The GazettE is the clan of the strongest Immortals Sen could ever dream of. Fighting them seems like the hardest thing she had ever done in her entire head. Yet, they refuse to kill her, even though she's on the opposite side of them. And the looks she receives from the alluring dark-haired one, Aoi, makes her even more confused.

Upon their retreat, she finds that the final battle will be held in the Shuurajou, which is ironically translated into Scene of Carnage. But Sen can't seem to stop thinking about Aoi, and it's killing her. She has to see him again...

How will the final battle turn out? Will good truly reign over evil like in the story books? Or is evil just misunderstood?


	2. Chapter 1 Angels

beLIEve

**Chapter One-**

_**Angel**_

It was getting dark outside Kin Castle. The world outside my window was slowly beginning to glow a quiet blue, a safety precaution against the Onyx race. The stars were still visible in the glow, twinkling slightly in the sky. Beside them the full moon illuminated what the blue glow didn't in this half of the world of Manaka.

There was to be a battle tomorrow, she knew. They always came on Hallow. It was like a ritual. Of course, Hallow was the day when the Onyx warriors were most powerful. It would be smart to try to attack your enemy on that day.

What they were to fight for, they didn't know. We had all lost track millions of years ago. Even before Sen's time.

She walked across the cold, wood floor towards her canopy bed. Her nightgown floated across the floor as she touched the polished oak of the bed frame with her finger tips and lowered self into the soft, comfy bed. The silk of the comfortable pillows soothed her aching skin.

It was okay to go to bed now. She had already prepped for the following day. Her leather battle outfit laid out on a chair opposite of where she lay. Her sword, in it's sheath, sat on the floor beside it with the three sharp-blade knives laying near it. Her four viles that held the fire potions that she always took to battle, freshly made this morning, sat on the table next to her bed.

She laid her head back on the pillow and took in the darkness that surrounded her. It was quiet, with only the murmured hum of the night as background music.

And with that, Sen fell into her dreams.

******

It was dark, like it always was beyond the long stretch of Kin territory. But this time it was because Sen was chained up in the dungeons of Onyx Castle, a place not known to many, probably any, slayers.

She could hear the screams of people being tortured in the other cells, but Sen couldn't cover her ears or even attempt to help them. She was too weak from starvation and dehydration, not to mention she was chained up to a stone wall that even she couldn't break free from.

Sweat was sticking to her forehead and her pin-straight black hair had puffed up around her face, making her feel all grungy. The electric blue eyes she bore were still clouded with tears from just hours ago when she had been forcefully captured, then raped and beaten by the two Vampyre guards that stood watch outside my door, her skin still wet with the very same salty tears.

Sen let out a shaky sigh as she laid her head back hard on the stone wall. It was beginning to grow cold. She was so used to the welcoming warm of the Kin Kingdom that the freezing cold of the dungeon was starting to get to her.

Suddenly, the huge wooden door, laden with bolts and locks that kept her in this prison, swung open, scaring the bloody hell out of her.

Then, much to her dislike, in walked the one and only Princess Tsuchiya Anna, more known as the Princess of Eternal Darkness, of which she dubbed herself.

Her long, elaborate black dress swept the floor, with just a hint of leather high-heel boots peeking out at the bottom. Anna was beautiful by all means, but, of course, she was Immortal and all Immortals were flawless. Her golden blond hair hung in careful waves down to the middle of her waist and her deep brown eyes captured your gaze instantly.

"Why, hello." She smiled in her fake, arrogant accent. "I suppose you know who I am, little slayer. Now, who are you?"

She crouched down beside Sen, staring straight into her eyes.

"Pardon me." She snipped after Sen didn't answer, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at her. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer. Who are you?"

Sen looked her straight in the eyes, with hate swarming deeply in her own.

"Sen Bishamon." I spat out. "A proud member of the Kin Castle Kingdom and ready to rip you to shreds, your highness."

She threw Sen's face out of her hand and made her head hit hard against the wall behind her. She reached for the chains that held Sen to the wall and pulled violently, forcing her to rise to her knees.

"In that case." She held her hand out to one of the guards behind her and he handed her a freshly sharpened knife. "I'll help you think about what you just said to me."

She grabbed Sen's shoulder and pushed her down on the ground. She felt the knife cut open the back of her shirt.

A skin-splitting pain shot down her spine as she began to carve something into her shoulder blade. She screamed at the pain in her head, but no sound escaped her lips as she pushed them together.

Anna pushed her back up into a sitting position as she felt the red-hot liquid pour down her back.

"Why don't you ever scream?" She asked Sen, a bit frustrated. "Fine, then."

She reached out for her hand as she tried to pull it away from her, but that only hurt her wrists more. Sen felt them go limp and Anna grabbed them up. At first, she pulled it up to her face and she looked like she was smelling it.

"Yum." She smiled. "I really wish I had the time to taste your blood, but I'll leave that to my two favorites, here. But before I go..."

She took the knife to Sen's hand and, this time, she was able to see what she carved. It was a capitol "V" with a cross drawn through it. The symbol for the Onyx Kingdom, now branded in her skin.

When she finished, she watched the blood run down my arm for a second, then she smiled at me before getting up to leave.

"Take care of her." Anna told the guards before she left. "Then send her back to the Kins. Make an example. And make sure she's dead."

They both nodded at her as she returned the knife to the one on the left.

When the wood door slammed again, Sen knew she was as good as dead.

"Gen?" One of them said slyly. "What do you say to one last round before we finish her off?"

Sen know she was meant to hear the statement by the arrogance in his voice. And when she heard the other one laugh, she knew that was an agreement.

Sen felt them reach for her, touching her skin with their cold, clammy fingers. Their touch might have been what set her off. She felt her eyes go completely white for a second as a surge of power ran through her veins.

The bigger one with the keys unlocked the chains holding her down, and, at first, Sen just laid there. She stayed still to make them think she was going to obey, when she was really about to make them wish they never laid eyes on her.

She kicked away the chains at lightning speed and punched one of the guards so hard in the stomach that he flew back against the dungeon wall before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

When the other one came for Sen, she jumped up, hanging onto the ceiling for only a second, then dropping down behind him. She grabbed the sword out of his belt and swung back. When she looked at him, there was a big bloody gash on his back and she could see part of his spine sticking out.

Sen smiled widely as he reluctantly fell to the floor.

She chained both of them carefully and stuffed pieces of their shirts into their mouths to make sure they didn't scream and blow her cover.

Then she ran.

She glanced outside her door and found an empty hall lined with other cells. She stepped out into the hall and began to speed walk towards the exit. She looked through the bars of steel at the end of the hall and saw, yet again, no one. She pushed them open silently, and fit myself through and up the stairs that lead to an opening. She tip-toed to the top of the creaky stairs and saw that, as soon as she stepped over the threshold at the end of the stairs, she was in a cemetery.

How ironic, considering Vampyres and Immortals never died. None of them did. Maybe it was a memorial for the Vampyres and Immortals that had been killed, but neither of them would have cared about that kind of thing, so she was still confused.

As soon as I saw the coast was clear, she used her incredible navigational skills to run towards the east, where she sensed the Kin Kingdom would be waiting for her.

Within minutes, she was out of view of the Onyx Castle, but she still couldn't help but think that was far to easy. She spread my huge, white feathery wings and pushed off the ground. She flew high into the sky and over the purple and pink clouds. Shecould almost see the sun risen high above the Kin Castle, but she knew it was still a long way to go.


	3. Chapter 2 War

_Chapter Two - War_

Sen awoke in her bed, a cold sweat coating her forehead. Her eyes were wet and her body tingled with the sensations from not too long ago. She ran a hand through her dark hair as her eyes adjusted to the blinding light of her room. She swallowed hard before throwing the covers off of her and swinging her legs over her bed.

She walked to the open window, glancing outside for only a moment at the rising sun that was clouded by the dark morose overcast of Hallow. Only such a dark day could hold such an empty name.

Sen turned then, expecting the knock on the door that came so eagerly.

"Yes?" She called.

The door opened and Mika Nakashima in all her elegance swept into the room with a smile on her face. She had dark hair, sweeping across her eyes in the messiness she refused to fix. She wore a long pink dress, flowing to the floor from spaghetti straps, something expected in the summer.

"Ohayo!" Mika greeted, beaming.

"Not really." Sen sighed, turning away from her window.

Mika was followed in by two maids, who set up her breakfast on the table and began tending to her as usual.

"I have news, Sen-san." Mika sat beside Sen at the table, not needing an invitation since this was a tradition between them.

"Please, do tell." Sen said flatly at she poked at the traditional steamed rice on her plate with chop sticks.

"The Elders wish to see you." Mika said, also digging in. "But you'll never guess who _requested your presence."_

"For God sakes, Mika, I already know it was Sugizo." Sen said.

Mika was taken aback. "I'm sorry...what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sen muttered. "I just don't feel like fighting today."

"You _never _don't feel like fighting." Mika gawked. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I had that dream last night." Sen muttered.

"Of when you were...there?" Mika questioned.

"Yes." Sen pushed away her miso soup. "I'm not all that hungry. I think I'll just get dressed and go see the Elders."

"Are you sure?" Mika stood as well.

"Yes." Sen nodded and then turned to the maids. "And I'll dress myself today."

"Okay..." Mika sighed. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"At dusk." Sen nodded.

"Okay." Mika turned as the maids filed out of the room with the food.

Sen turned to her closet. She didn't want to put on her battle uniform until absolutely necessary, so she would put on one of her dresses now. It would make her feel better.

Opening the door of her closet, Sen's hand traced along the soft silks, the comfortable cottons, unable to choose which dress to wear. She originally chose a red one, but the color reminded her of bloodshed, so she decided on a nice green one instead.

It hugged her bodice nicely, emphasizing her curves before flowing elegantly to the floor. She slipped on some sandals to match before pulling her hair up into a high pony-tail. Despite the up-do, it still fell down below her waist.

She grabbed her katana, tying it around her waist. It was traditional for her to do this, as she was told, because a warrior never went anywhere without his/her sword.

She then slid out of her room and down the long, elegant gold hall. The Elders stayed in the wing that was near hers in the palace. She only stayed there because she was now the Captain-Commander of the armies of Akaruishi, not by choice. If she had her way, she would be back out in her cottage on the country-side, but that was against the "rules".

Suddenly, a little girl with dark pig-tails came running down the halls. Sen couldn't help but laugh at the little girl.

"Sen-sen!" She cried as she stumbled towards her.

Sen caught the baby before she fell flat on her face.

"Hello, little Lovelie." Sen kissed the baby's cheek as Melody came hastily around the corner, looking for her daughter.

Melody was pretty, in a long white dress and beautiful dark brown hair. But still, Lovelie looked nothing like her mother, but a lot like her father.

"There you are." Melody smiled as she saw her daughter in Sen's arms. "Hello, Sen! How are you?"

"I'm fine, now." Sen smiled as Lovelie played with her nose. "It seems we have an escapist of bath time."

"Yes, it seems we do." Melody laughed. "I'm sorry. She just loves you so much, you're the first one she goes running for."

"She's even memorized where your wing is."

A tall, dark haired man suddenly appeared beside Melody, startling little Lovelie.

"Miyavi-sama." Sen bowed her head in greeting.

"Just call me Miyavi." Miyavi waved it off with a smile. "I see you found my girl."

"It seems I have." Sen handed the baby girl back over to Miyavi and she immediately reached for Sen.

"Sen-sen!" She cried.

"It's okay, little Lovelie." Sen said, touching the child's cheek softly. "I'll be back soon and we can go play in the gardens tomorrow, ne?"

"Sen-sen!" She repeated. "Chichi! Sen-sen!"

"I know, I know." Miyavi sighed. "But Sen-sen's busy right now. She'll come see you later."

"Of course." Sen nodded as Miyavi glanced at her, searching for agreement.

Lovelie sniffed. "Sen-sen?"

"Aw..." Sen hugged the baby one more time. "If I could stay and play, I would. But the Elders need me right now. Tomorrow morning, whenever you wake up, you come and get me, and we'll play for as _long_ as you want. Okay?"

"'Kay-'kay, Sen-sen." Lovelie smiled her big toothless smile, suddenly occupying herself with her fathers lip-ring.

"I'll see you guys later." Sen waved with a smile.

"Bai-bai, Sen-sen!" Lovelie waved enthusiastically, hitting Miyavi in the face.

"Bye, Sen-san!" Melody smiled.

At that, Sen walked down the hall in a much better mood. That little girl always knew how to brighten her day. Just a little gummy-smile and she was happy all over again.

She raced up the winding staircase towards the Elder wing.

She knocked on the door and bowed her head before the door was answered.

When it opened, the shadow of a tall man crept over her.

"Why, hello, there, Sen." A warm voice greeted her.

"Hello, Kowamura-sama." She said respectively.

"For the last time, call me Ryuichi." He laughed. "Come on in."

She looked up and smiled at him as he opened the door for her. She walked in and stood in the foyer for a moment.

"Come, everyone's waiting in the sitting room." Ryuichi said, leading her to the side.

She followed him down the well decorated hall and through a huge oak door. Inside, were the Elders.

Inoran sat laid back on the couch, staring at the ceiling, with J sitting on the back. Shinya and Sugizo were sitting in different chairs, chatting about something Sen really didn't want to know about. And Kanon Wakashima sat cross legged on the ground, drawing little figures in the carpet.

"Guys, act royal." Ryuichi rolled his eyes. "You look like a bunch of teenagers."

"Hey, Sen!" Sugizo waved to her and she smiled back.

"Sugizo-sam-"

"Eh-eh-eh!" Kanon was suddenly in front of her. "What did I tell you? Call any of us by the honorary 'sama' and I'll start call calling you...cat!"

Sen giggled a little. "Sumimasen, Kanon."

"Thank you." Kanon smiled, skipping back to her seat on the floor.

"Are you ready for today, Sen?" J was beside her then, patting her on the shoulder. "Ready to kick some demon ass?"

Sen sighed. "As always."

"Quit being so simple minded." Sugizo told J. "Maybe she has other things on her mind than fighting. How are you feeling, Sen? Did you sleep well?"

"Actually..." Sen muttered. "I had that dream again. I guess it's expected, being so close to such an important battle. But I don't feel good about this..."

"Maybe you should sit out of the fighting today." Inoran suggested.

"No." Sen shook her head. "I need to. I owe it to you guys, and to everyone else."

"If you feel that way..." Ryuichi sighed.

"I do." Sen plastered a smile on her face, actually making it a little believable.

"Well, we called you up here because Sugizo-" J started.

"Needs some time for useless flirting." Kanon finished.

"What?" Sugizo gawked.

"Admit it, Sug-chan, you _lurv~ _her." Kanon batted her eyelashes at him and he threw a nearby pillow in her face before standing.

Sen blushed, only a little, clasping her hands together and staring at the floor.

"What Kanon _meant_ to say, was that I need you to help with hunting down the head officers." Sugizo gave Kanon a death glare before smiling at Sen.

"Sure." Sen nodded.

_Anything to get out of here._

"You know who's fighting today, right?" J asked.

"Yes." Sen said, wishing she could just say _'of course'_ but that would be disrespectful.

"Alright." Sugizo smiled. "Shall we?"

"Right." She lowered her head and headed out of the room, followed by him.

He hung close to her side, their hands almost touching. He stopped her just outside the door, his fingers catching her arm.

"Sen, I need to ask you something-" He started.

She looked back at him with wide eyes, really wishing she could just disappear.

"You do know the Kin Ball is coming up, right?" He said shyly, kind of looking at the ground shame-fully.

"Yes." She replied stiffly.

"Well...would you mind going with me?" He finally glanced up at her eyes and she immediately tried to control her expression.

"Ano...I...."

"Sen!" Someone called up the stairs. "Are you up there?"

_Thank you, Mika! _She cheered for her best friend.

"I better...um, yeah." Sen raced down the stairs as Sugizo reached for her.

But she was gone.

She floated down beside Mika and grabbed her arm before dragging her down the hall towards the exit.

"What? Where are we going?" Mika asked.

"To gather the troops." Sen said flatly.

"Why? Doesn't Sugizo usually do that?" Mika asked as they both waved to the guards before walking straight out of the palace towards the horses that waited for them.

"He asked me to help." Sen muttered. "And to ask me to the Kin Ball."

"What? For serious?" Mika gasped as Sen easily mounted her horse with both legs hanging off one side.

"Yes." Sen rolled her eyes. "Now, hop on your horse. We have to get lost before he catches up."

"Right!" Mika jumped up on her horse quickly. "Ya!"


	4. Chapter 3 Loveless

beLIEve

_Chapter Three _

_Loveless_

Sen laughed as she raced Mika up the path towards the Versailles household. She paused just before reaching the door. She turned to hush Mika with a smile before ringing the doorbell.

Soon, the large wooden door swung open revealing a small maid with a soft face.

"Oh, my, Bishamon-sama." The maid bowed her head. "Welcome."

"Thank you." Sen beamed. "I'm here to see Kamijo."

"Of course, my lady." The maid didn't look up. "Right this way."

Mika and Sen were lead inside, the door closing behind them with ease. It was a dark place, which didn't surprise Sen because she knew the Versailles were the only Vampyres that were actually on their side. But they were "_Aristocratic Vampyres_" as they liked to call themselves. And Aristocrats don't disgrace themselves by feeding from live humans.

At least, that's what Hizaki says.

The entire clan was in the sitting room, chatting intelligently amongst themselves, making Sen and Mika feel like they were interrupting a seminar.

"Sir, the Captain-Commander Bishamon is here to see you." The maid said in a small voice.

"Thank you Mari." Kamijo nodded to her. "Ah, Sen-san. Mika-san. How lovely of you to visit." "Actually, we were just dropping by in the place of Sugizo to remind you of the meeting place." Sen said straightly.

"Of course." Kamijo nodded. "In front of the palace, I assume?"

"Yes." Sen nodded.

"Please, both of you, sit and have a drink." Jasmine offered.

"No, thank you." Sen bowed her head. "With all due respect, we have many people to get to in such a short amount of time. We do thank you, though. You gratitude is appreciated.""You're very welcome." Yuki said, suddenly beside her.

Yuki had always had a little crush on Mika, making the girl blush a little.

"Yuki." Teru said in a warning voice.

Yuki grimaced and then flashing back beside Hizaki, who continued to play with his hair.

"Well, we'll be on our way." Sen bowed low, Mika copying. "We'll see you at an hour before dusk in front of the palace."

"Of course." Kamijo nodded.

At that, Sen and Mika turned away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After paying a visit to the Kra, SuG, DaizyStripper and Sincrea clans and Yui, Sen and Mika made their way to the last manor. The Alice Nine manor.

They walked up the path gracefully, seeing the members of Alice Nine already lounged on the porch.

"Sen-chan!" Hiroto waved enthusiastically. "Hey!"

"Hiroto." She nodded to him with a smile.

"Hey, Mika!" Shou waved, and she waved back.

"Hey, Shou."

"What're you doing here?" Tora asked from where he sat on the steps.

She walked up to him and patted his head.

"Just enjoying the beautiful day." She said sarcastically. "Why are you guys out here when it's so dreary?"

"It gets us in the mood to fight." Tora answered, pulling her to sit down beside him and throwing his arm around her shoulder.

She grimaced. "Tora."

"Sen-chan."

Nao kicked Tora in the back of the head and he quickly turned to go run after the cute little man.

"Really, I'm here on business." Sen stood, stepping up beside Mika. "Sugizo asked me to help him with his rounds. Meeting place is-"

"In front of the palace an hour before dusk." Saga said flatly. "It's the same place, same time as every year on the Hallow."

"Hopefully this will be our last." Shou muttered.

"Tell me about it." Sen agreed. "I'm about ready for this all to end. For the better of course."

"Yeah." Hiroto sighed. "I just wanna be lazy all day and annoy Saga, but instead I have to fight."

"Same here." Shou put in.

"Your very existence annoys me, so you don't have to try very hard." Saga grinned.

"Right, so we're going to get back to the palace for preparations." Sen said. "We'll see you at dusk."

"See ya at dusk!" Hiroto waved again. "Aishiteru!"

"Aishiteru." Sen laughed back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sen and Mika laughed as their horses ran up the path towards the palace. With their hair blowing in the wind, they sped through the gate like maniacs, almost knocking one of the guards over. When the horses stopped in front of the palace steps, Sugizo was waiting with a rather morose look on his face.

"Did you get your rounds done, sir?" Mika asked as she dismounted.

"Yes, I did." He put on a fake smile. "Thank you girls for the help."

"You're welcome." Mika smiled.

Sen handed the reigns of her horse over to a stable boy, and then when he walked off with her, Sen was left with nowhere to hide.

"You both should go get ready for battle." Sugizo didn't look at her, and she understood why.

"We'll see you at dusk." Sen said softly.

"See you then." He spared her one glance and tiniest bit of a smile, and then he turned away, disappearing into the cool air.

"Wow." Mika sighed. "Awkward."

"Honestly." Sen smiled at her friends. "See you tonight?"

"Right hand girl." Mika winked at her, then they both tapped fists and ran off.

Sen walked up to her room, evading anyone and everyone in her attempt to get ready.

She quietly swept past Lovelie's room where the little girl slept and her father watched. Sen shook her head, a frown deep on her face as she pushed open her door. She wished she had someone like that to care about her.

Her parents had died at an early age, killed by the very demons she hunted today. Her father, a brave man who fought and died in battle, loved her like no other, until she was eleven and died in her arms of venom poisoning from one of those evil Vampyres. And her mother, God bless her soul, was just a innocent baker who was attacked in her sleep by a rampaging Vampyre. It wouldn't have been so bad if Sen hadn't been the one to find her bloody and shredded mother lain across the floor.

Sen pushed all thoughts of this out of her head, walking over to the chair that held her battle-gear. She pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting it pool around her feet before reaching for her leather pants. She shoved them on, pulling the rough fabric up her thighs.

It really wouldn't be that bad if she did accept Sugizo's request.

Sen shook her head. Where did _that_ come from?

Her conscience was right, though. Sugizo would be good for her, someone to help keep her steady.

She continued to dress as she thought about this.

Sen had been alone all her life, except for those few years she shared with her parents. For nearly fifty years, she was just...by herself. Of course, Mika was with her the entire time, but she wasn't exactly a warm body to cuddle up to at night. And of course, there was the age difference...

Sugizo was nearly two hundred years old, even if he didn't look it. She had just stopped her aging process about forty or fifty years ago. He was, of course, wiser than any other man she'd ever meant, and sweeter, too. And he was pretty cute, and no doubt he'd have a little experience with...relationships.

Sen found herself blushing like a school girl, holding two hunting knives in her hands.

She shook her head and shoved them in their sheaths in her ankles.

She was most certainly going insane. She was Sen, and Sen liked to fight, not chase after boys.


End file.
